


Out Of Chocolate With No One To Blame

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wants to take responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Chocolate With No One To Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: Rock

“No way am I telling a bunch of Slayers we’re out of chocolate. You tell them. It’s your fault anyway.” 

“My fault?” Andrew sputtered. 

“You’re in charge of provisions,” Xander replied. 

“You approved it and how was I supposed to know a case of chocolate bars wouldn’t be enough?” 

“A case? What are you, a moron?” Xander asked. 

“I can’t do it." 

“Sure you can,” Xander said, slapping him on the shoulder. “Just close your eyes and think of England.” 

“Not even for Dorothy’s ruby red slippers.” 

"One of us has to." With a sigh, Xander asked, “Rock, paper, scissors?”


End file.
